


Old Flames (Sebastian Michaelis x Succubus!Reader)

by Oh_Goddess (orphan_account)



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: F/M, Reader Insert, Romance, Succubus, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 23:08:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1835578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Oh_Goddess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The only thing scarier than a plan for world domination is an ex-girlfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Old Flames (Sebastian Michaelis x Succubus!Reader)

    Sebastian crossed the ballroom swiftly, lacquered black shoes clicking on the marble floors. His head turned left, then right, scanning the expanse of the room. To say he was harried would be an understatement.  
    He looked over his shoulder, spotting Master Ciel talking business with a fabric merchant. He was safe, for now.  That was what mattered. It was his job as butler to keep his young Lord safe and his reputation spotless. So God damn it, where was she? He knew she was here. He could smell her.  
    The scent was sickeningly sweet, and if he were to take a moment to dissect it, the demon would find the exact name to be Belladonna, the exotic yet toxic little bloom. Fitting, under the circumstances. The little masochist used it as a perfume.  
    An idea popping to mind, Sebastian scanned the party again. He continued to politely fake a smile at the nobles passing by. There, perfect. A large cluster of men seemed to be stationed in the sitting room just off the dance floor. Refreshments had been laid out, but he didn't think the gentlemen were there for a drink.  
    After courteously and oh so slowly making his way through the crowds, Sebastian found himself in the darker space. He nudged past the throngs of men, all elbowing for room. In the center, lounging on an armchair with a glass of champenge, was a thing of terror. You.  
    You were busy trying to shoo away the droves of eligible gentlemen as they begged for conversation. Why shouldn't they. Your hair was sleek and soft,  skin free from blemish, dress pushing the boundaries of socially acceptable, and your body dripping with jewelry. These men would have no qualms with killing any competition.  
    Sebastian sighed, masked behind a handful of men. You hadn't picked up on him yet, or were at least pretending you didn't. He felt inclined to go warm his master, but taking his eyes off of you for a mere moment was insanity. Before he could make any final choices, your eyes locked.  
    "Boys, Boys, please, I think I have company. Please, return to the party. I'm sure there are quite a few beautiful young ladies out there just hoping for a dance partner." You shot back the rest of the champagne, licking the remainder from your lips.  
    The Lords and Earls watched with fascination before slumping off, disappointed. You stood, growing excited. This dullard of a ball had just become very interesting.  
    "M'lady, may I suggest a dance? I was hoping to catch up."  
    That blasted demon. It didn't matter what form he took, every single one had those damn eyes and that look. Like he had already bedded you a dozen times and planned a dozen more. Like you were a helpless dove and you liked it that way. It was an inkling of relief to know you still scared him. That was something those eyes couldn't hide.  
    You took his gloved hand, stepping out onto the dance floor. You both got into position, his hand on your hip and yours at his shoulder, easily drifting in and out of the dignitaries. If only the mortals knew what you both hid beneath your skin.  
    "What do you go by now?" You asked nonchalantly.  
    "Sebastian. And you?"  
    "(Name). Always liked it."  
    "I remember you mentioning it. My master gave me my name..."  
    "Poor thing. Who do you work for now?"  
    He dipped you, allowing a visual on the ritzy pre-teen.  
    "Huh, he's a bit young." You commented, letting him right you again.  
    "An interesting boy. And his soul is pure."  
    "Lucky. I've been feeding on complete shit this last decade. My masters are just perverts and pedophiles. Hardly a good meal."  
    "Who do you expect to be summoned by? Succubi do not keep good clientele."  
    "Was that meant to be a slight?"  
    In demon society, incubuses and succubus were considered a high level breed of spawn. They weren't any stronger or faster than the average devil, but their levels of dark magic were uncompromisable.  
    "Don't start, (Name). Would you mind telling me whom you're working for now?" Sebastian offered a blinding smile as a bribe, hoping to soften you up a bit.  
    "You think you're so sexy, don't you? That a grin will open up a girls mind and legs." You shook your head, pitying him. "I'm not one of your weak humans, so willing to spill every dirty little secret."  
    "So it is a secret." He mused, twirling you.  
    "What my master has planned is none of your business."      
    "Keeping my Master happy is, and his duty is to keep London safe. In turn, I stamp out any rogue sparks before the fire even starts."  
    You kissed him softly as the song came to a close, startling him for a moment.  
    "Sebastian, what ever happened to us?"  
    "We grew up." He shrugged. "I wasn't comfortable with you taking other mates and you didn't like they way I disposed of humans. Two rather major parts of our lives."  
     "I still love you."  
    His hand slipped from your waist, clasping your hand. She was the most dangerous thing they could have ever put him up against.  
    "Promise me something, (Name). When my master sends me to remove yours from the equation, and he orders you to fight me, at least pretend I'm not an easy kill."  
    "I always have." You smiled softly, glancing to the clock. "Oh, I need to go. Walk me out, Seb?"  
    He let you take the crook of his arm, guiding you to the front door of the Phantomhive estate. The night air was cold and still, the full moon a spotlight on the two lovers.  
    Under the mask of night, Sebastian kissed you, hard and rough. You yanked on the lapels of his uniform jacket, pulling him closer to you. You didn't want him to ever stop. His hands caressed your backside, giving a firm squeeze. You grinned against his lips. You missed moment like this, moments of teeth and tongue and lust.  
    "That kiss before was pitiful. I figured you needed a real goodbye."  
    You pulled back, looking oddly satisfied. Sebastian felt drained, but the sensation wasn't new to him. Your affect on his libido was obvious.  
    "How long have you wanted to do that?"  
    "Since the moment you first left."  
    You chuckled, placing a palm to his cheek.  
    "Well then, Sebastian, I leave you now as I did then. Angry, confused, and turned on."  
    In a plume of silvery smoke, you were gone. But not for long.  
  



End file.
